


Delicate Moments

by gyroscopefour



Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Asexuality, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Dorian and Lavellan spend some time together at Skyhold in between missions. Their relationship continues to develop.Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Delicate Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a representation of everyone on the asexual spectrum, just one possible experience. I hope you enjoy!

Altan ran up the stairs and went straight to Dorian.

“Oh, Inquisitor. How was your journey?”

“Long and exhausting,” Altan replied. He looked down at Dorian’s hands. He was wearing several silver rings, and Altan itched to intertwine his fingers with Dorian’s. “I need a good long nap.”

Dorian touched Altan’s arm lightly. “Go get some rest, then. I won’t stop you.”

“Would you like to come up to my quarters with me? You can use my private bath if you want.”

Dorian’s eyebrows rose. “You’re offering me use of your private bath?”

Altan smiled. “Of course.”

Dorian blushed a little. “Well, excuse me, Inquisitor, but you may just be my favorite person in all Thedas.”

Altan beamed. “I aim to please.”

“And you succeed. Lead the way.”

Altan directed him up the stairs and into his quarters. Dorian looked around the room appraisingly. It didn’t match his tastes, but he could hardly fault Altan for working with the resources the Inquisition provided him.

“So the bath is right though here. I took a bath earlier, but I had the servants pour fresh water for you.”

“Oh, you are a dream,” Dorian said. He could see the steam rising from the pool in the middle of the room. “It’s huge! This is big enough for two qunari!”

“I know,” Altan replied, smiling at Dorian’s enthusiasm. “You enjoy. I’ll be in the bedroom.” Altan left Dorian to take his bath in private.

When Dorian emerged, wearing one of Altan’s fluffy robes, he looked far more relaxed than Altan had ever seen him.

“Oh, that bath did wonders for my morale. Thank you, Altan.”

Altan put his book down and sat up on the bed. “Any time, Dorian.”

Dorian sat down next to Altan. “Mind if I stay here for a little bit? I’m not ready to go down and face the masses.”

Altan gave him a small smile. “I don’t mind.” He scooted a bit closer, leaning into Dorian’s side. They sat in silence for a moment. Then Altan looked up at Dorian, still a bit taller even when they were sitting. “Would you kiss me again?”

Dorian leaned down and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. Altan closed his eyes and accepted the kiss, tilting his head to meet Dorian.

Dorian pulled him in closer, letting his tongue run along Altan’s lower lip. “How was that?”

Altan returned Dorian’s cheeky grin. “I’m not sure. I might need you to do it again just in case.”

Dorian kissed him again. His hand came up to hold Altan’s jaw, deepening the kiss. Altan made a noise in his throat and pulled away, embarrassed.

Dorian let him pull away for a moment before reaching out to Altan’s red hair, piled on the crown of his head in a haphazard bun. “Can I brush your hair?” he asked.

Altan looked up at him with a genuine smile. “I would love that. My hair brush is on the nightstand.”

Dorian follow Altan’s gesture and found the hair brush next to a matching comb. Dorian picked them both up and sat down behind Altan on the bed.

Altan tugged his still-damp hair out of the bun, letting it fall over is shoulders in a mass of tangled knots. Without another word, Dorian got to work brushing the ends of the hair, untangling the knots from the bottom up.

Altan sighed and closed his eyes. “I forgot how nice it is to let someone else look after you for a while.”

Dorian bent down to press a kiss to the top of Altan’s head. “That’s right. You just relax and let me take care of you.”

Dorian continued brushing Altan’s hair, working through even the toughest of knots with barely a disgruntled exclamation of “ow” from Altan.

They ended up lounging on the pillows. Altan leaned his head on Dorian’s shoulder, and Dorian combed his fingers through Altan’s newly brushed hair.

“Would you ever let me put kohl around your eyes?” Dorian asked.

Altan shifted a little bit. “Why?”

Dorian tilted Altan’s chin up and placed a little kiss on his lips. “Because those blue eyes are gorgeous, and I want everyone to know, even from a mile away.”

“Kiss ass,” Altan said, laying his head down on Dorian’s shoulder once again. “Maybe one day, but I’m kind of scared of the whole kohl pencil right near my eyes thing.”

“Really? The big bad Inquisitor, who fights off giant spiders and fear demons, is afraid of a little kohl pencil?”

“Well, the fear demons don’t usually hold sharp objects to my eyes under the guise of fashion.”

“Oh, hush,” Dorian said, ruffling Altan’s hair. “You’d be fine.”

*****

The next morning found them in Dorian’s room. Altan was facing the window so the sunlight could illuminate his face as Dorian was pressing a handkerchief under Altan’s eyes.

“Don’t let the tears spill over, Inquisitor,” he said, fanning Altan’s eyes.

Altan blinked furiously. “How am I supposed to prevent that, exactly? You poked my eye!”

“I certainly did not. It’s just your waterline.”

“Waterline is right. The line you drew is making my eyes water.”

Dorian pulled the handkerchief away and kissed Altan’s still wet cheeks. “Better?” he asked.

Altan caught his lips and pulled him into a more passionate kiss. Dorian started a little when he felt Altan’s tongue, but he accepted it and let Altan lead the kiss. 

When the pulled away, Altan gave Dorian a sweet smile. “I think that helped a little.”

“Good. I just have to do the waterline on your other eye, and then we’re all done.”

Altan shook his head. “No thank you. I do not want the waterline.”

Dorian gave him an exasperated look, kohl pencil in hand. “You have to let me at least make you symmetrical.”

“Remind me why I’m doing this?”

Dorian gave Altan a gentle peck on his pursed lips. “As soon as you let me do this last part, I’ll show you.”

Altan sat still for Dorian, tensing up as the kohl pencil closed in on his eye. “Relax,” Dorian whispered, making gentle marks on the waterline. 

He leaned back and set the kohl pencil down. Altan gasped for air as if he had been holding his breath - Dorian guessed that was probably true - and said “how do you do that every day?”

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it. It doesn’t even bother me anymore.” Dorian picked up his handheld mirror and gave it to Altan. “Look. Worth it?”

Altan lifted the mirror up, and his jaw dropped upon seeing himself. “Mythal’s curse,” Altan said, holding it close to his face. “I look incredible.”

“That is always true, granted, but the kohl gives your eyes some extra emphasis.”

Altan smiled and put the mirror down. “It’s fun now. The eye stabbing wasn’t great, but this is incredible.” He picked up the mirror again to examine the lines. “You’re so talented.” He kissed Dorian on the cheek and stood up. “Now I have to cruise around Skyhold and get everyone to notice my new look.”

Dorian smiled fondly. “Very well. Will I see you later today?”

“Yeah, let’s have dinner together.” 

“Sounds wonderful,” Dorian said. “Oh! Before you go, I have one more thing.” He pulled out a sheer lip gloss and dabbed it on Altan’s bottom lip. “Do this,” Dorian said, rubbing his lips together.

Altan copied the motion and spread the subtle shine across his lips. 

“Beautiful,” Dorian said.

Altan grinned. “I know you are, but what am I?”

Dorian pulled him in for one more kiss. “So juvenile.”


End file.
